


The Beginning of an End

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Cuccos (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, LoZ - Freeform, Love Confessions, breath of the wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ending of Calamity Ganon didn't mean the end of Link and Zelda, it was a new beginning of returning Hyrule into its former glory. With Zelda returning back to Hyrule, her plans to continue research will be continued, this time with Link willingly by her side. And even with the hundred year gap, Zelda's feelings for Link have not changed.





	The Beginning of an End

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my first fanfic I've ever written of LoZ, and of course I have to write it about my favorite otp. If there are any mistakes, please let me know! :) also! this story follows the true ending, if you haven't unlocked that, then spoiler alert lol.

It was when Zelda turned to look at Link, after defeating Calamity Ganon, she knew.

She knew there was no turning back.

Link looked at her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. His eyes kept running up and down her body, the unfamiliarity playing across his face. How Zelda knew he didn’t have any memory of her, except for the memories sealed on the Shekiah Slate, but she wanted to be selfish. After watching Link on his journey, she knew many girls and men had their eyes upon him. 

However, Link was hers; hers from a hundred years ago, and for another hundred years.

Zelda held her hands clasped against her chest and parted her lips. “May I ask… Do you really remember me?”

They stood there in the grassy field, staring at each other. After a few moments, Link scratched the back of his head. He gave her a small small and let the words fall past his lips. As if Zelda didn’t expect it, she frowned and let her hands drop.

“No, Princess.”

-

“Oh, dear Princess!” Impa yelled as soon as the door to her shrine opened. Zelda walked through, a soft smile tugging on the corners of her cheeks. Impa had stood up from her spot and walked towards Zelda, pulling her into a hug. 

Link walked in next, right behind Zelda like he had in the memories. He watched as Impa begin to cry and tell the blonde girl how much she has missed her over the long hundred years. After fighting Calamity Ganon, he received a few injuries that probably needed medical assistance, but he was more worried for Zelda’s wellbeing. Who knows what kind of state she could be in after fighting off that beast for so long?

“Link, thank you so much.” Impa cried. “You really are the hero of Hyrule. Ah, that reminds me; Zelda, would you like your old clothes? We kept them along with Link’s.”

Zelda nodded and let out a laugh. “Yes, please. I have come to the conclusion that dresses are not for me.”

Impa called for Paya to receive Princess Zelda’s old clothes. The girl turned around to look at Link and smile. Her fingers twiddled together and her cheeks began to turn a rosy pink. 

“After this, I do hope you can continue to accompany me. I know I’m asking for too much, and I’m sure you still have a lot of exploring to do, but I feel like everyone would know you better and it would make me more comfortable.”

Link grinned at her and nodded his head. “Sure, Princess.”

“Really?” Her eyes went wide and she began to say something, but a shriek caught their attention.

When the two turned around, Paya stood halfway down the stairs, gawking at the blonde girl in front of Impa. Paya’s face began to turn tomato red and she brought her Zelda’s clothes in front of her face and slowly walked down the stairs, approaching the two.

“I’m so sorry, your Highness! I wasn’t expecting you so suddenly and along with Master Link…” She fell to her knees and bowed, holding out the clothes.

Zelda stifled out a laugh and bent down to the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder. “It is no problem, thank you for bringing me my clothes. Is there any place where I can change?”

Paya nodded. “You can change in my room, your Highness. I’ll show you the way.”

Before leaving, Zelda turned her head around and grinned at Link. The boy stood there, with a stupid smile on his face, and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. Impa let out a small chuckle, elbowing the boy, and returning to her respected spot. 

-

“We’ll make our way to Zora’s Domain.” Zelda said as she looked at the Shekiah Slate. “Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working. Let’s investigate the situation.”

Link and Zelda stood in a grassy field, looking at vast field of Hyrule. It was truly beautiful, and it could be even better by restoring the castle into its former glory, but that wasn’t the goal at the moment. Zelda wanted to check on all of the Divine Beasts and meet with the officials of each regions. 

“Mipha’s father,” She began. “I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer some closure.”

The boy nodded and turned his head to look at the castle; Zelda noticed this and frowned. She let out a breath and looked at what used to be her home, with her father who was long gone, along with all the maids and guards who she had made friends with. All she had left was Link, Impa, and hopefully the Great Deku Tree. Things have changed since a hundred years ago.

“Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do and so many painful memories that we must bear.” Zelda muttered. “I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule into its former glory. Perhaps, even beyond, but it all must start with us.”

She turned around and looked at Link. He was smiling at her with his hands resting onto his belt. Zelda noticed how long his hair had gotten since before, but his classic blue earrings were in. She remembered when he first got them pierced and the Royal Guard almost kicked him out for it. The girl laughed at the memory and turned her head to the horses.

“Let’s be off.” She said simply, walking off.

Zelda remembered how she heard the voice from the sword, especially after Link died. Her thoughts caused her to listen in for the voice, but it didn’t happen. Zelda stopped in her tracks, listening to Link walk up behind her.

“I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past hundred years.” She told him. Her body turned around and she gave Link a small smile. “I’m surprised to admit it, but I can accept that.”

She began to giggle at herself, remembering how she was when she was trying to unlock her powers. Her insecurity was high and she even pulled Link into the entire mess, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Link grinned and began running up to her; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the horses.

“Link!” Zelda giggled. 

He laughed and looked back. “Off we go, Princess!”

-

“Princess Zelda! Oh, how we Zoras are very excited to have you in our Domain. Why, I must ask: do you remember me?” The Zora stood in front of the blonde girl, his famous grin plastered on his face.

“You’re the same as ever, Prince Sidon.” She laughed. “My, how you’ve grown since I’ve last seen you. I’m sure all the Zora women must be all over you.”

The Shark prince laughed and threw an arm around Link as they walked into the domain. “I would say they’re more fond of Link than me. What girl can resist the hero of Hyrule?”

Zelda raised an eyebrow, and for a second, Link thought he saw a tinge of jealousy in her eyes. “I suppose that is true, but I think Link too adventurous to have any sort of relationship, right Link?”

The blond boy gave Sidon a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. The three began to talk about the future of Hyrule. Prince Sidon expressed his idea of expanding the domain or creating another city for the Zoras since they are beginning to get crowded. Of course Zelda agreed as she looked around. 

Gazes kept finding themselves on the trio, causing Link to become quiet. Zelda didn’t notice until she asked him a question and didn’t get a response. She looked over at Link, who was trying to avoid all the Zoras gazes, and fingers gripping on his belt.

“Link?”

The boy snapped out of his trance and looked over at Zelda. He gave her a smile and walked closer to her side. Prince Sidon didn’t notice the two as he continued to talk more about the Zoras. They began walking up the staircase to meet with King Dorephan.

“My father will be most excited to meet with you, Princess. He still reminisces of the past with you, Link, and my late sister. I’m sure seeing you will give him closure.”

Zelda nodded and averted his gaze from Link. “Tomorrow, we plan to travel up to Divine Beast Vah Ruta, I do suppose today we can spend time with the locals and the king of course. What do you think, Link?” When Link nodded, Zelda turned her gaze to Sidon. “Is there any place where Link and I can stay for the night?”

Prince Sidon grinned. “Well, we do have the inn and there is a single bed at East Reservoir Lake.”

“I think we’ll stay at the inn.” Zelda blushed.


End file.
